


Your Heart Beats Just Like I Wanted It To

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: Cake [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Luke cracks, and Calum makes a solid effort to deny everything, but isn't that successful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Heart Beats Just Like I Wanted It To

**Author's Note:**

> This one sort of escalates very quickly, and then goes even further into a weird place where I'm not even quite sure if it makes sense. I don't know, but you're probably going to be seeing a lot more Cake, so let me know what you're thinking.  
> I don't own them or whatever, and this is not a statement on their sexuality although we all know it would be way more fun if they were gay.  
> Title from "12 Fingers" by Young the Giant

Sometimes knowing someone really well, makes loving them really hard. And sometimes it makes loving them easy, but it makes telling them hard. And sometimes over thinking everything you say around them becomes so unbearably exhausting that you eventually just yell in their face, “I’m in love with you, ok!?” as if it’s somehow their fault that you’re in this mess.

It didn’t exactly go the way I was hoping. “Luke don’t fuck with me right now,” Calum rolled his eyes, trying to push past me.

“I’m not! I’m scared, and I’m pathetic, and I’m in love with you. If this could be turned into a joke where I no longer had to want you with everything that I am, I would jump on that. However, from where I stand, it looks like it’s here to stay, so here I am to tell you.”

“What do you want from me?”

“I want to be your fucking boyfriend, and I want to text you flirty messages, and fall asleep with you every night, and wake up with you every morning, and look at you and know that you love me too, just based on the look you give me.”

“You what?”

“I’ve given this some thought, as you can see.” I tried to lighten the mood, squirming under his intense gaze.

“Yeah, I can.”

“Have I ever even occurred to you?” I asked softly, not even sure I wanted to know the answer.

“You’re straight.”

“Not so.”

“I thought…”

“Me too,” I shrugged.

“So no. Not really, you’ve never occurred to me like that.”

“Not really?” I tried not to sound too hopeful, but it was pointless.

“Well, what do you want? We’re teenage boys trapped alone just the four of us for months on end.”

“So you mean you think about all of us that way, fleetingly?”

“Well no, just you…but I mean it’s like inevitable or whatever, it’s bound to happen with Mikey and Ash too, just not yet.”

“If you say so,” I shrugged again, not sounding very convinced.

“So what if I do love you!? Of course I do! You’re tall and gorgeous, and so, so straight. Luke, I swear, I thought you were straight.”

“I’m not.”

“So you keep saying.”

“So you’re saying you do like me?”

“Have you even been with a guy?” He specifically didn’t answer the question.

“What!?” My face must have gone bright red.

“How do you know you play for our team? Have you been with a guy, kissed a guy, watched gay porn, what?”

“If I was straight, you wouldn’t work me up,” I made my best attempt at pretending that I wasn’t bothered by this conversation.

“I work you up?”

“Yeah.”

“Are we gonna continue to use that phrase? Do you mean you’ve wanked to me, or like, wanted to, or what?” Calum crossed his arms over his chest, smirking ever so slightly.

“Once,” I lied, trying to count up all of the times that Calum had slipped into my most filthy thoughts in the last few months and finding myself unable to keep track.

“Once?”

“Maybe twice.”

“How long?”

“Did it last, or…?”

“How long ago.”

“Oh. A few months.”

“You’ve been masturbating to the thought of me for a few months?” He didn’t look bothered, or disgusted. He almost looked flattered.

“No!”

“No?”

“Kind of, but like…not that bad.”

“That bad?” He narrowed his eyes at me, confused.

"The way you make it sound. It’s not that bad.” I stammered.

“Oh. Ok.”

“This is weird.”

“You love me?”

“Yeah,” I sighed.

“Ok.” His expression became extremely fond, and then he was wrapping his arm around my neck and his lips were on mine, finding the perfect balance between desperate and gentle as the momentum of his rushing at me found me pressed up against the wall.

He kissed me for only about 30 seconds, and then he pulled away and he watched me carefully for a moment. “That do anything for you?”

“Huh?”

“In your pants.”

“Oh,” I blushed even harder. “Well, yeah.”

“And what about your expectations of the first kiss with your eventual spouse?”

“What?” I said breathlessly, my heart racing nervously.

“If we’re going to be a thing like this, well I already knew that I loved you in every other way, so this’ll be it. You’re my best friend, I love you, and this is it.”

“Oh, that simple?”

“Well no, it’s not simple, but it’s definitely certain.”

“I thought I didn’t occur to you?”

“I lied. You occur to me every single day, and then I shove it down because there was no chance.”

“God, you’re gorgeous.”

“Why?”

“Because you just are, you dope. You’re beautiful, and you’re doing it.”

“What?”

“Looking at me like you love me.”

“Well I better be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. Leave kudos and comments letting me know what you thought, and please click through to my other works if you liked this. Otherwise, just stay cool.


End file.
